a change in attitude
by bolt20
Summary: we all know gohan hates fighting.he is timid and always trusts goku more than himself what if there was someone to teach him to a better person,to create an interest in fighting.how would the anime be.how will the z gang react to a changed gohan, whole new gohan .Takes place after vegeta and trunks exit the time chamber for the first time.
1. Chapter 1

well hello everyone this is my first story so dont expect much i will try to do the best that i can you are free to post your comments and suggestions .

Gohan, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Tien, and Goku arrived at the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just in time to see it open.

Trunks was the first to emerge. His hair was longer, he was taller, and he was a lot more muscular. "Thanks for waiting, guys," said the half-Saiyan. "Did we miss anything?"

"It's good to have you back!" said Goku, as Vegeta walked out. "Things have gotten worse since you've been gone."

"You've changed," said Gohan to Trunks.

"I'll say," said Goku. "You look like you're in great shape!"

"You were in the chamber a whole day," said Mr. Popo. "I've never known anyone who's lasted that long before."

"We probably could have come out a lot sooner," said Trunks. "But father wasn't ready to leave until he was sure he'd done all he could do. He insisted on training for the full year even though it really only took him a couple of months to transf-"

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. Trunks looked back at him in surprise. "You've said quite enough. Out training is not to be discussed. Ever."

"Well," said Trunks, turning back to the others. "I guess you're going to have to wait and see for yourselves."

"So it worked out?" asked Goku.

Vegeta smirked. "Maybe. I will take care of everything now. There's no need to attempt the training, Kakarot, because I'm sure you will not survive it. Besides, I can guarantee that I won't be needing any of you to help me take care of the androids."

"You fool!" shouted Tien.

"Listen," said Piccolo. "I don't know how powerful you think you are, but you're underestimating our enemies."

"While you were in that room, Cell swallowed up Android 17 and transformed! So don't try to tell us you can handle it. You don't even know what you're up against!"

Vegeta laughed. "Clearly trying to defeat Cell has taken it's toll on all of you. That's why I'm offering to take care of him myself."

"Vegeta," said Goku. "I really suggest that you listen to Piccolo and Tien. I mean, you'd have to triple your strength to stand a chance-" He broke off when Vegeta merely laughed.

Just then, Bulma set down on the top of Kami's tower. "Hey, where are you guys?" she called out, walking outside.

The others went outside to meet her. "Hi there!" she said, smiling.

"Bulma, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"I brought some things for all of you," she answered. "You might need them." Just then, she spotted Mirai Trunks. "Oh my gosh, Trunks! What happened to you!" She ran forward to him. "You've grown. Is this a wig- no, it's real!" she said, grabbing Trunks's hair.

"I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," answered Trunks. "Father and I trained in there for a whole year, but outside only a day passed. That's why I've grown a little."

"Now why are you here?" asked Vegeta.

"Hold on, I'll show you," said Bulma, reaching into her pocket. "You see, this fight with Cell's gonna be tough, so I thought you guys might be able to use some new combat suits." She pulled out a capsule, throwing it, revealing a chest"and vegeta you can have one if you stop being a jerk".

"It's just like the one I used to wear on Namek," said Gohan, pulling on one of the boots. "Remember dad? A perfect fit!"

"These are really light," said Goku, examining his chest plate. "Cool!"

"Aren't you going to wear yours?" asked Bulma to Piccolo and Tien.

"I am a Namek, not a Saiyan," said Piccolo, "and I refuse to dress like one."

"I refuse to wear the same suit as Vegeta," said Tien. "Not after all the horrible things he's done."

"Come on, guys," said Goku. "They look great. And they fit good, too."

"There's no need for you to wear that," said Vegeta, smirking at Goku. "You won't even get a chance to use it. So why even bother putting it on?"

"Is that because you plan on finishing Cell all by yourself?" asked Goku. "Well, I hope that you can pull it off."

"So long," said Vegeta, taking off.

"I'll follow him," said Trunks.

"Wait!" said Goku, digging around in his old clothes. He pulled out two Sensu Beans. "I saved these two for you and Vegeta to use."

Trunks took them. "Thanks, Goku."

"Good luck. And if you get into any trouble, get yourself out of there. Okay?"

"Right," said Trunks. "Thank you for everything, Goku. And I hope that your training goes well." He shot off, heading after Vegeta."It's time for us to start our training, Gohan," said Goku.

"hmm dad i think i will slow you down why dont you go with piccolo instead"gohan admitted .

"gohan dont think like that you wont slow me down"goku said.

"hmm goku sorry to interrupt but gohan is right you should go with piccolo so you can grow strong faster. he is the next strongest after you; vegeta and trunks."tien remarked.

"well okay so what do you say piccolo?"goku asked

"well its okay with me"piccolo replied.

"okay then lets go".goku said.

with that goku and piccolo went into the time chamber.

"hey gohan sorry but its the only way for goku to get stronger so that he can help us to beat cell"tien said apologizing to gohan.

"no problem and i too think about going into the chamber alone".gohan repiled.

skip several hours

"How much longer are Goku and piccolo going to be in there?" asked Trunks from where he sat on the steps, bored. He and Vegeta had been waiting for a while for the two to leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"They should be coming out soon," answered Mr. Popo. "They've been in there nearly two days."

"I'm sure they'll stay longer than that," said Vegeta from where he stood, facing away from the others, his arms crossed. "They'll do anything they can to surpass me."

"They are training so they can beat Cell, not you, Vegeta." said krillin who just arrived. "And there are nine days left, so you can afford to be patient."

"well soon after they come i will go in for the remaining 9 days"

tien smirked. "I wouldn't count on that. Didn't you know you can only spend two days inside? Even the Hyperbolic Time Chamber has it's limits."

"What?" Vegeta turned to face tien. "You lie. That's ridiculous. How gullible do you think I am?"

"But it's true," said Mr. Popo. "After 48 hours, the entrance will disappear, and you will be trapped inside for eternity."

"But father," said Trunks, "there's plenty of time. We still have 23 hours left."

Vegeta crossed his arms, disappointed.

a few moments later

"huh i can feel gokus energy he must be done"tien said

true to tiens words a few seconds later goku came out of the chamber in his super saiyan form followed by a very bruised piccolo.

"hey guys i can still feel cell but he seems even stronger. can any body tell whats been happening"goku asked

"sure why not"trunks repiled

"So that's it," said Goku. "A tournament, hmm , this is bad"

tien nodded agreeingly

"Hey Mr. Popo." Goku turned to Kami's old assistant. "Do you still have the clothes I left here?"

"Sure," replied Mr. Popo. "I do. They're somewhere."

"now my turn" gohan said enthusiastically.

"are you sure you what to go alone gohan " goku asked "you can go along with trunks"

"no dad i think i will train alone and that to i think i will stay there for at least 2 years"gohan said

"well then all the best in becoming a supersaiyan"goku said.

with that gohan left into the chamber

"o please kakarot do you really think your half breed brat will become a super saiyan"vegeta asked mockingly.

"come on vegeta he is a lot stronger than you and I were at his age. i am sure that he will become one soon"goku said optimistically.

"whatever"vegeta muttered and left home .

"why did he leave"krillin asked"doesnt he want to train"

"be sensible krillin gohan is not going to come out for another 48 hours so he will just come back later"piccolo said

"yeah"krillin said sheepishly.

"so goku do you think you can beat cell"tien asked.

"i donot know i will check it out i guess"goku said and with that he used instant transmission to meet cell

a few minutes later

"so you think you can beat cell"trunks asked

"no he is still stronger than i am"goku said depressed

everybody paled if goku cant beat cell then no body else can.

"but i have a few tricks upon my sleeve which might finish him off"goku said with a small smile

"lets hope that it works out"tien said hopefully


	2. Chapter 2

well hello everyone this is my first story so dont expect much i will try to do the best that i can you are free to post your comments and suggestions .

IN THE TIME CHAMBER

"i need to become a super saiyan"gohan thought and with that he started to power up his hair turned gold for a while but soon turned black again and he fell out of exhaustion .

"damn i wish dad was here he would know what to do"gohan said to him self.

"thats the mistake kid"a voice said behind turned back to find the owner of the voice but he couldn't see anyone behind.

"huh who are you ,show your self"gohan shouted and to his response a bright figure landed as the brightness shaded down gohan could see a very old man.

"what an old man doing here?"gohan thought "he seems older than master roshi"he thought again after taking a glance at the old guy

"yeah i am older than master roshi"the strange old guy replied

"okaaay"gohan blinked for a second "wait a second how did you know what i was thinking about and WAIT how do you know master roshi"gohan asked

the old man chuckled "i just know it kid"he replied "having trouble going into a super saiyan"

"how do you know about a super saiyan, how did you enter this place, tell me who are you"gohan shouted.

"well kid you are full of question arent you,fine i will answer tham if you go super"old man repiled

"alright"gohan said and he started to power up again but same as the last time his hair turned gold for a while but soon turned black again and he fell out of exhaustion .

"well do you know why you couldnt become one"old man asked gohan

"i guess i wasnt strong enough, i wish dad was here we he would know what to do"gohan said

"wrong kid its not the correct reason trust me"old man said

"well then whats the reason"gohan asked

"look gohan you have the power that no body else have you are the strong , even stronger than your father"old man said

gohan chuckled"me stronger than dad, good joke i don't think you know what you are talking about"

old man continued"its because you dont trust your self you trust your father more than you , you dont have confidence in your own abilities"

"well you say that i should't trust my dad"gohan yelled

"no i didn't mean that, just be confident in your abilities and try to become a supersaiyan and it will be done easily"old man said

seeing wisdom in the mans words gohan decided to do in the old man's way."alright i need to be confident and will be able to do it"gohan thought and started powering up and only one thing was on his mind 'I CAN DO IT' and to his surprise he turned into super saiyan completely"

"all right i did it" gohan yelled in joy before he remembered something .he turned towards the old man"now i turned into super tell me who are you"gohan asked seriously.

"well that i will"the old man replied ."i am the original kai "old man said.

gohan tilted his head in confusion and asked "what's that ? I mean i know about king kai are you like him ?"

"yeah something like that, but unlike king kai i am the first kai and the most powerful of them all"old man or original kai as he is known now said.

"wow then can you beat cell, you see he is very bad and..,"gohan was saying but was quickly interrupted by the kai.

"i know gohan, iam a kai after all i know almost every thing in the universe"the old kai interrupted.

"oh yeah i forgot" gohan said sheepishly

"well i can beat him but its not my job but i will train you so that you can beat him" the kai said

"you think i can beat him"gohan asked

"yes you can gohan and stop doubting your self" the old kai said again

"first i will give a room it works much like your time chamber but time doesn't flow in there so basically you can train as long as you want""now go into the room and learn every thing this has offer and come back when you are ready then we will start your training" old kai continued.

"WHAAT but i thought you are going to train me"gohan whined

"sorry kid you are still not strong enough to go through my training, but you will be ready once you are done with this room " the kai repiled

" then i will go inside"gohan said with that he went inside the room."wow entering a chamber inside a chamber "gohna chuckled

"Well, I had better get started." Gohan said to himself.

The training room was amazing. It knew every fighting style from every culture and planet and was able to teach Gohan easily using holograms.

He was in there for the equivalent of a month when he developed ssj 2 and in a month he became an ssj3 and his tail grew back. He figured if was because he was pushing out so much power that it force it to grow back while he was powering up. Once this happened he realized he should learn to control the Ozzaru form so that it would be good for battle. With the help of the training room he was able to learn to control it and he ended up becoming a ssj 4.

Within the equivalent of a year Gohan also knew virtually every fighting form, technique, and move there ever was. He realized close to the beginning that he wasn't aging due to the properties of the chamber. then he started to study for a while while relaxing from training. he satrted learning evry thing he could

Languages: all, Earth, Saiyan, and other Planets.

Earth Knowledge: Everything, all history, science, mathematics, ect.

Saiyan Knowledge: Same as Earth. Krain gave knowledge of a full life there, and the room gave everything else.

Other Cultures: Less in depth knowledge, but everything he needs to know.

Powers: Super Saiyan 4, all fighting techniques, Chi or Ki powers (Chi is controlling the elements by using martial arts)

Pacific Powers list: Healing, shape-shifting, elemental control, Ki or Chi absorption, Ecological Empathy, Innate Capability, Omni-linguism, Superhuman Mentality, Superhuman Tracking, Psionic blast, Animation, Energy manipulation, teleportation (many forms, my favorite is Orbing), shielding (mental and physical).

So basically, Gohan new everything from the past, and had gained the ability so know everything in the future (Innate Capability). He was definitely the most powerful being ever, and he could hide all of this. Less than 2 days before (in real time) he had been a very powerful kid, but now, wow. And no one knew.

However, Gohan had not forgotten the reason this training had started,he needed to beat cell but"i doubt he will even be a challenge to me in my base form let alone super saiyan 4.

So, even with all of his power he continued to train.

The room was great for that, supplying targets and holograms that could match his power.

That's not all he learned, however. He learned art and music, grace and etiquette, and how to properly treat people from all cultures. He learned sports also, everything from high school sports to Olympic events, he knew them all, and excelled at them all.

He was the complete description of upstanding young man. Smart, strong, graceful, witty. Gohan was indescribably amazing.

"well i think i am ready for original kai's training" gohan said to himself and exited the chamber

"well it looks like you are done" old kai said

"yeah can we start our training now" gohan asked

"well sure"old said

with that gohan continued his training under him .

after an year passed

"okay listen gohan now i am going to teach you to go super saiyan 5"old kai said

"super saiyan 5 wow is there some thing like that" gohan asked enthusiastically

the kai nodded "well yes there is now to do it turn into a super saiyan 4 and close your eyes and try to find the power deep within you" he continued

gohan nodded and he did as the kai said "yes i can see it what should i do now" gohan questioned his eyes still closed

"now try to bring it out" the kai said

gohan nodded and screamed inorder to bring it out and a few minuted later his hair started to glow white his skin turned a slight red. he had a green vest on a blue pants with his tail swing behind him."then he opened his eyes which were the same.

"you did it well done"old kai congratulated.

10 months later

"original kai can i ask you some thing " gohan asked

"sure kid" old kai replied

"well i was wondering why are you training me so hard, i mean cell is faaaaaaaaaar weaker than me, is it because there will a threat to earth in the future"gohan asked

"well when i first saw you i knew you had a great potential but were far away from utilising it so i decide to help you a bit and as for your question yes there will be a few threats upon earth soon but its nothing that you can't handle"the kai replied

"... I am really grateful for you and thank you for everything"gohan said gratefully

"you are always welcome"old kai said "i think it is time for you to go i taught you every thing i could and now all the best"old kai said

"all right .. but will we meet again " gohan asked hopefully

"yes we will and take this, that the time chamber into which you went before just use use your ki to use it" the kai said

gohan accepted the necklace and exited the time chamber


	3. Chapter 3

well hello everyone this is my first story so don't expect much i will try to do the best that i can you are free to post your comments and suggestions .

chapter 3

Vegeta stood outside the Time Chamber pacing. "Why I let that brat go ahead of me, I don't know. It's not like he'll be able to beat Cell anyway."

"Calm down father," Trunks said. "We have plenty of time for training."

"any way goku are you going in there again"trunks questioned.

"no i don't think it will be of any help, i just came here to take gohan back home"goku repiled

"huhh, i can feel gohan's energy he must be done"piccolo said

after a few moments almost all the z fighters had their jaws on the floor as they could see a young boy in with a bruised armour. He was standing about 5'4, his hair was sticking straight up with a smirk on his face and they could feel a confident aura emitting from him 'THAT CANT BE GOHAN'

piccolo was the first to speak "ggoo-hha-n" he shuttered too shocked to speak.

"hey there piccolo" gohan said enthusiastically and turned to goku "hey dad did you come to take me back home?" he asked

"y-e-aa-hh"even goku shuttered he was shocked to see the changes in gohan

"hmm whats with everyone is there anything wrong"gohan questioned thought he knew why everyone was shocked.

"nothing son its just you have changed a lot"goku said regaining his composure.

"yeah i guess training there for 2 years does change your appearence a lot"gohan admitted

"enough of this blabbering"vegeta shouted "trunks you go inside first i will go later"

"stop shouting idiot"gohan murmured silently,but not too silently.

"what was that brat"vegeta shouted again.

"for your kind information I SAID YOU TO BE QUIET YOU MORON"gohan shouted

everybody were surprised again , they all had same thing in mind 'did that really happened'.even vegeta was shocked he thought kakarot's kid would be scared after he shouted but he had the guts to shout back.

"what was that brat i am the prince of all saiyans you are nothing but a half breed you should show some respe-"vegeta was continuing but was quickly interrupted by gohan.

"yeah, yyeah more like prince of 3 saiyans"gohan said mockingly

"how dare you brat i will rip you into pieces"vegeta shouted

"like you could"gohan said with a smirk on his face.

"youu" with that vegeta grabbed his suit and was about to punch him

"PUT ME DOWN OR ELSE YOU WOULD WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN"gohan shouted

"so even you are mocking me huh"with that vegeta put gohan down."great even this brat started mocking me, first cell now him, i will show them what i am made off"with that though he rushed into the chamber and yelling "remember when i come back i will beat cell and show what a prince can do. then i will teach you a lesson".

gohan chuckled "oh man that guy is too easy to play with".

the z fighters were too shocked to speak 'IS THIS REALLY GOHAN' was the thought in their head.

Then gohan walked towards piccolo and asked "mr piccolo "he said. "Could you make a new outfit for me?"

"Sure, kid," said Piccolo. "The usual style?"

"Not quite," said Gohan. "I want my uniform to be just like my dad's, but can I have a cape just like yours?"

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah, kid. It'll make you look really sharp." He raised his hand over Gohan's head, and zapped a new uniform. Just as Gohan had requested, it was orange overshirt and pants, blue undershirt and wristbands, black boots, and white cape just like Piccolo's.

"Thank you," said Gohan, looking himself over. "It's awesome."

"so dad shall we leave?" gohan questioned.

goku nodded and used instant transmission that sent them back to master roshi's island.

they went inside"hey guys"goku said to catch their attention

Just then, Chi-Chi. She spotted her husband and son. "Goku! Gohan!" she screamed. "What happened to your hair?"she questioned gohan

"oh this is my new hair style,don't you like it?"gohan asked

chi-chi's mouth was wide open"from when did he started taking care of his looks" she thought.

Chi-Chi could just say . "Oh ,I heard you say we were going home?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Whenever you're ready, we can go."

Chi-Chi grabbed onto her husband's shoulder, and the three vanished.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter- 3

Gohan flew towards a nearby town, on an errand for his mom to gather supplies. After Cell's attack at Z-TV, most of the people had fled the cities, so it was a bit more difficult than it sounded to fill a simple shopping list. He was still dressed in his gi, but he'd left his cape behind, since it might look a bit stupid on him if they didn't know who he was respecting.

Gohan looked down and saw a young girl, slightly younger than him, reaching to get an apple on a branch hanging over a swift-flowing river. Suddenly the branch snapped, and she fell into the water.

Gohan shot down, diving under the water, pulling her out and setting her down on the shore. "Are you okay?" asked Gohan.

Just then, she pushed him away, since his hand was on her chest. "HOW DARE YOU YOU FIEND!" she shouted.

"What?" asked Gohan. "For saving you?" She simply made a face and ran off.

"GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" she shouted back at Gohan. The half-Saiyan merely stared at the direction she ran off. Shrugging, he flew back into the air.

He sighted a large domed structure he hadn't seen ever before. "Wow, cool," he said. "I don't remember that being there." He continued on, landing outside Chazke Village. "Shoot," he said. "Don't tell me this village is deserted too. At this rate I'll never get mom's shopping done. This is the fourth village I've been to. Cell must really be scaring people.".

"may be i should kill him now itself it will save a lot of trouble"gohan thought"nah what fun would it be and besides i want to get a look on vegeta's face while i beat cell"gohan chuckled.

Finally, he sighted a store that was still open, with a van outside. He walked up to the door before he heard raised voices inside. He glanced inside, getting the situation.

"What do you need money for?" was shouting a man at the gray-haired shopkeeper. "The world's ending."

"Perhaps," answered the shopkeeper, his arms crossed, "but no one knows that for sure. Especially not you."

"Shut your face you old man!" shouted a shorter man. "We're just gonna take it!" His partner shoved him to the ground.

"Look," said the taller man. "We'll trade you for it. You can have free lodging in the shelter with us. You dig?"

"That shelter is a bad idea," answered the shopkeeper. "I've said that from the start."

"Excuse me," said Gohan, deciding to enter the shop.

"What do you think you're doing, small fry?" asked the shorter man, walking up to Gohan. Ironically, despite his taunt of "small fry", Gohan was still taller than him.

"I'm just picking a few things up for my mom," answered Gohan.

"Leave him be, Birdwell," said the taller man. "He's just a young punk. Bug off, kid, we're sold out."

"Then what's all this?" asked Gohan, shoving Birdwell to the side while gesturing to all the goods lining the walls.

"Burbon family bought it!" said Birdwell. "For the shelter!"

"Stop your nonsense, now!" said the shopkeeper. He turned to Gohan. "Sorry, young man. Just tell me what you need."

Gohan pulled out a list. "Sure! One bag-"

The taller man grunted in anger. "Listen!" he shouted at the shopkeeper. "What's your problem, old man? Are you deaf? We need this! To survive." His voice took on one of those telling a sob story. "Not just us. Everyone! All the villagers are counting on you. Give us the food."

"Why should I?" asked the shopkeeper. "So the Burbon family can make the villagers work for it?"

"I don't think he's getting it," said Birdwell. "I think he needs a little persuasion." He smashed a few bottles on a shelf.

"Stop that!" shouted the shopkeeper, running over. "What are you doing?"

Birdwell picked up a pitchfork. "This oughta do the trick." He swung it back over his shoulder. Just then,he felt as if some body caught his hand,when he turned back he saw the boy whom he earlier mocked.

"he said you to leave ,you better leave or else i will beat you in such a way that you will be lucky to even walk after it"gohan said in such a cold voice that the man started sweating.

Just then, there was a scream from outside.

"CELL!" shouted the voice. "IT'S CELL!"

"He's back?" asked the taller thug.

"Cell's been here before?" asked Gohan, bracing himself.

"Darn right!" said the taller thug, running outside. "I knew he'd be back!" Birdwell went tearing after his partner.

_What the heck is Cell doing out here?_ thought Gohan.

"CELL'S HERE!" shouted the voice, turning out to be the little girl Gohan had saved from the river. She turned and looked at them guiltily, before recognizing Gohan.

"Ms. Lime," said the shopkeeper. "Where's Cell?"

Lime put her hand behind the back of her head, laughing guiltily. "Now, Lime," lectured the shopkeeper. "How many times have I told you never to lie again?"

"Cell's not here?" asked Gohan. He and Lime followed the shopkeeper outside, the shopkeeper explaining how the first time Cell had come, he'd devoured half the village, including Lime's parents. He'd still been incomplete at that stage, hunting the androids.

"So that's the shelter they were talking about?" asked Gohan, looking up at the domed building he'd spotted earlier from the air.

"Yes," said the shopkeeper, chopping a block of wood in half with an ax. "The villagers have gone there for protection. Just in case Cell comes back."

"It won't do them any good," said Gohan, imagining Cell coming one night and using a simple energy beam to kill everybody at once.

"You sound like you've seen Cell before," said Lime. "But you're still alive."

"I saw Cell when he attacked Ginger Town. Some friends and I tried to stop him. We would have been able to, but he was too tricky and got away. After that, we tried tracking him down, but he was too quick for us."

"so you think you can beat cell?"lime asked

Just then, the shopkeeper grabbed his back, groaning in pain.

"Gramps, it's your back again!" said Lime. "Why can't I do it? I'm big enough!"

"You're still a little young, child," said the shopkeeper.

"I can help!" said Gohan, walking forward. The shopkeeper stared at him for a few moments, considering his offer. Finally, he smiled.

"Yes. I'd love your help." He handed his ax to Gohan, gesturing at a pile of wood against the house. The half-Saiyan handed the ax back.

"Just watch," he said. He picked up the entire pile of wood, threw it into the air, and darted into the sky after them, moving faster than the shopkeeper or Lime could see. Finally, he landed, and the wood stacked itself neatly behind him, fully cut.

"Impressive," said the shopkeeper. "You really are a great fighter." Lime's jaw had dropped."wow he so strong"she thought blushing a bit.

"thanks"gohan replied

"gohan how about i show you the woods around"lime asked.

"yeah surree"before gohan could complete his sentence she dragged him.

"don't go far away you two" the shop keeper said

"so gohan what do you during your lone time"lime asked

"nothing much just training and studying"gohan replied

"don't you have any friends"lime asked

"no there arent any people any where near my house to be my friends"gohan repiled some what depressed

"so sad why don't you be my friend"lime asked

"sure why not"gohan replied cheerfully


	5. Chapter 5

chapter- 4

lime and gohan were sitting under a tree and were talking to each other sitting under a tree

"so you are a fighter huh?"lime asked

"yeah i mean i was training since i was 4"gohan said

"wow , that's a long time"lime remarked

"yeah i guess"gohan said

"could you teach me how to fight "lime asked hopefully

"well if you are really interested, may be i can"gohan said

just then they heard a braying of trumpets sounding from the shelter.

"That must be the grand opening!" shouted Lime. "Come on, let's go see!" She gestured at Gohan to follow, who took off after her.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" was saying a short man into a microphone, to a large crowd. "Now, give yourselves a hand. After all, it's your home! It's so fantastic to see you all pulling together like this. It warms my soul to see such unity."

"Yeah, right," said Lime from where she and Gohan hid, watching. She stood up and put her hands to her mouth. "IT'S CELL! CELL'S HERE!" she shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Gohan, trying to silence her.

The small man on the podium darted towards the entrance. Seconds after he had entered, the doors sealed behind him, locking everybody else out.

"So you're the ones," said a voice from behind them. Turning around, Gohan and Lime saw the two thugs from the store, pointing guns at them. "Mr. Burbon would like to have a few words with you two punks."

They led the two to the front of the crowd. "Hey, calm down!" shouted the tall thug. "It was just a joke! A little kid was playing a stupid prank."

"WHAT?" shouted a voice over the loudspeaker. The doors opened up, and Mr. Burbon came out, apoplectic with rage.

"This is her, Mr. Burbon," said the tall thug. "She did it."

"Why you little runt!" shouted Mr. Burbon. "You're in big trouble!"

"well you have to go through me to get her" gohan replied coldly

"ha hah ha just what do you think you will do kid"mr Burbon said chuckling a bit,then turned to the guards and said "get rid of these runts" he said.

"That's enough," shouted a voice from behind them. It was Lime's grandfather.

"Don't be fooled, he's just an old man!" shouted Burbon. "Get him!" The thugs charged at the shopkeeper.

"Let me help," said Gohan. "There's too many of them."

"No, I think I can handle this," said the shopkeeper. He blocked a punch from the short thug, kneeing him in the stomach, and knocking him out of the fight.

"Now you're going to get it!" shouted the tall thug, charging with the rest of the thugs at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper managed to knock the rest of the thugs out. The tall thug pointed a gun at him, but it was kicked out of his hand before he could fire.

"Oh, why you!" shouted Burbon. He turned to the shelter. "General Tao, come out! I need you!" A tall man dressed in pink robe, with the words KILL YOU written on the back, and robotic eyes and arms walked out.

"What is it, Mr. Burbon?" asked General Tao.

"Just a small task for someone so great," said the mobster, walking up, smiling. "It's that man and that boy! I want them eliminated."

"Them? Oh, I'd be happy to." He charged at Gohan first, thinking the boy looked like the easier target. He threw a punch, but Gohan blocked it with one finger, pushing the assassin back.

"You think you're clever," said Tao, removing one of his hands. "Let's see you block this!" He shot an energy blast at Gohan, resulting in an explosion.

"All too easy," said Tao, reattaching his arm. When the smoke cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed. "What happened?" asked Tao in surprise.

"I happened," said Gohan, flaring his blue aura around him.

_Wait a second,_ said Tao, his eyes fixed on Gohan's face. _His face... it can't be_. "Hey kid. What's your name?"

"It's Gohan."

"Well, thank goodness. I thought you were some one named Goku."

"Close enough," replied Gohan. "I'm his son."

General Tao jumped in shock. "Not that kid!" He backed away, retreating.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked Burbon. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No, not me," said Tao. "You will soon, though, if you fight that kid." He pulled a tree up and launched it into the air.

"there, there where do you think you are going?"gohan asked mockingly as he grabbed the assasin's hand

"ahehh, let me go" tao begged.

"well let me think hmmm NO"gohan said calmly.

"gohan let him go, i think he will not do the same mistake again" said the shopkeeper

"alright consider your self lucky,if i will see you in my life ever again i will make sure that you would need to convert your self into complete cyborg"gohan said and he left the assassins hand.

general tao sighed in relief and ran away like coward.

Burbon turned to face the angry mob that was confronting him. Paling, he ran over to Gohan and fell on his knees.

"Please!" he begged. "You're super strong! Help me! They're mad! Bloodthirsty!"

"That's because you cheated them," said Gohan. He raised one hand and shot an energy beam at the shelter, destroying it. "That shelter would have been useless against Cell. If I could do that, think about what he could do."

Gohan approached the angry mob. "Hi, everybody. I'm Gohan. I know that Cell's scary, but instead of expecting the worst, I think we should hope for the best! Cell isn't invincible. Haven't you heard that the bigger they are, the harder they fall?"

"Gohan, hey!" shouted a voice from above. It was Goku.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" asked Gohan.

"Well, looking for you. Aren't you supposed to be getting stuff for your mom?"

"I forgot!" said Gohan, scratching the back of his head.

"No you didn't!" said Lime, taking a bag from her grandfather and handing it to Gohan.

""you sure taught that guy a lesson" lime said

gohan simply nodded.

then for a surprise to gohan lime kissed on his cheek and whispered"good luck"

goku just grinned while gohan was blushing

"It's been a real pleasure getting to know your son," said the shopkeeper to Goku. "His power is enormous. Just like his dad's."

"Thanks for everything, Mr. Lao," said Gohan.

"Beat Cell," said Mr. Lao. " I know you'll both be there, at the big tournament."

The two Sons shot off, heading towards home.

"soo gohan you got your self a girlfriend huh"goku asked gohan teasingly

"WHAT no it's not like that lime is just a friend"gohan replied blushing

"i didn't say anything about lime"goku said innocently

"huh trapped"gohan thought.

"let's just go home okay"gohan replied

goku decided to leave gohan for now

and with that they left heading towards home.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter- 5

"This place is as deserted as all those villages," said Gohan as he, his mother, father, and Krillin drove through a city, which was completely deserted.

"Well," said Chi-Chi, "when you think you only have seven days left to live, who wants to go to work? But it sure does make it impossible to shop."

"Yeah, it looks like we're not going to be able to get that gift for Master Roshi," said Goku, who was driving.

Just then, the radio indicated a news bulletin. "We interrupt this program for a special new report," said the announcer.

"There's someone who's working!" said Goku.

"Early this morning," continued the radio, "the Royal Military was summoned to stop the monstrous tyrant known as Cell. Ground troops, fleets of tanks, and full air support are now reaching Cell's location."

"They don't know what they're doing!" shouted Gohan. "Dad, isn't there anything we can do?"

"They're all going to lose their lives!" said Goku, stopping the car to listen to the radio broadcast. "It's pointless! They don't stand a chance!"

They heard the sound of gunfire and explosions that signified the army was now firing on Cell, trying to bring him down. Then, the background noise was drowned out by one explosion, followed by a scream, and the radio cut out.

"That... monster..." snarled Goku, turning the radio off. He climbed out of the car. "Sorry about this, Chi-Chi, but I've got to go see Piccolo." He raised his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

He reappeared at Kami's Lookout. "Goku!" said Trunks, noticing his arrival.

"Hey, Trunks. Hey, Mr. Popo," said Goku, walking up to the Namekian. "Hey, Piccolo. Wow, you've been doing some training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I can tell. You're strong, a lot more powerful than before."

"Why don't you just say it," said Piccolo. "I'm stronger, but you still don't think I can beat Cell."

"Nope," said the Saiyan. "Don't stand a chance."

Piccolo smiled. "Thanks. You've always been the honest one. So, why did you come up here?"

"Well, I've been thinking. You can split yourself into two again, so that there's a Piccolo and a Kami? With Kami gone, the Dragon Balls have disappeared. And we really need a wish right now. We need to wish for all the people Cell killed to be brought back to life. It's the only way we can make up for letting Cell come this far."

"Sorry, Goku," said Piccolo, "but I can't. Once two Nameks have fused together, they can never split apart. That's why I was so hesitant to fuse with Kami. It was a permanent deal."

"Too bad," said Goku, bowing his head. "I was really... hoping... hey, wait a minute! I remember Gohan told me once all the survivors from Namek went to live on a new planet somewhere! Maybe I can get a hold of them!"

"Why?"

"Maybe I can get one of them to come here. Yeah! Then he can become the new Guardian of Earth! That way we'll have a new set of Dragon Balls! If we explain our situation, I'm sure they'll be happy to help."

"I would just love a new Guardian to keep me company!" said Mr. Popo, smiling.

"But you don't have the time to be doing this," said Piccolo. "You don't even know what planet they're living on! It'd take years to find them."

"I doubt that," said Goku. "Not if I use my Instant Transmission! All I have to do is search for a planet with an energy signature similar to Piccolo's!"

"You can't sense energy that far away!"

"Oh, sure. I must admit I've never actually tried it before." He raised his fingers to his forehead. "But if I put my mind to it, I bet I can. Please, everyone be really quiet."

The others watched as Goku concentrated. After a minute, he lowered his fingers. Scratching the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly. "Guess you're right. Hey, I know what I'll do! I'll go to King Kai's planet and locate them from there! Now, if I could just get a good picture of King Kai... there we go!" He vanished.

"Do... do you think he'll succeed?" asked Trunks.

"I... I don't think we should _rely_ on it," said Piccolo.

Goku reappeared on King Kai's planet. "Sleeping," he said, spotting King Kai sleeping on a lawnchair. "I should have known." He walked up.

"Hey, King Kai," said Goku. "Could you wake up? It's me, Goku."

King Kai snapped awake and looked Goku up and down. "Oh, hey, Goku. You make a good blond. What can I do for you?"

"Don't you know about all the terrible things that have been happening on Earth?" asked Goku in surprise.

A little later, Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Krillin arrived at Master Roshi's island. "Hello!" shouted Gohan. "Master Roshi!"

"Oh, hello, Gohan," said the old man as the three walked in. "You've gotten so big."

"I'm afraid Goku won't be joining us today, Master Roshi," said Chi-Chi, irritated. "He ran off and left us in the car. Of course none of us know how to drive. I'm just glad the roads were clear."

"An android?" asked King Kai, shocked. "Well, that's a new one. And you say he's even stronger than Frieza? Must be hard for you to get good life insurance. Trouble follows you like a lost puppy."

"Yeah," said Goku. "And that's why it's so very important that I find a new Guardian for the Earth. All I need from you is the location of the Nameks."

"Well..." hesitated King Kai.

"If you could at least point me in their general direction I would really appreciate it."

"All right," said King Kai, finally giving in. He began to wave his antennae around, searching for the Nameks.

"Do you think you'll find them?" asked Goku. "I hope so. Mr. Popo's looking pretty lonely now that Kami's gone, and you know what? I can't blame him. Yeah, that place is huge. And it's pretty quiet when you're there all by yourself. I remember this one time Kami went on vacation-"

"QUIET!" screamed King Kai. "I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!"

After a few moments, King Kai looked up hopefully. "Pack the suitcase, I think I found them!" He pointed away. "That way."

"Really? Great!" Goku ran forward and put his fingers to his forehead again, searching for the energy King Kai had directed him towards. "Oh, there it is. Can't believe I missed it before. Thanks, King Kai!" He vanished into thin air.

Goku reappeared on the planet New Namek, which looked much like Namek. The Namekians nearby looked at him in surprise and alarm.

"Are you friend or foe?" asked Elder Moori, walking forward.

"Friend, I guess," said Goku. "I'm from Earth. My name is Goku-"

"Ah!" said Moori, smiling along with most of the other Namekians. "Then you must be the great Saiyan Goku who saved our people from Frieza!

Goku scratched the back of his head. "The way I remember it, Namek still blew up."

Moori coughed. "Well, Goku, it seems that your planet is the one in danger now."

"You mean you already know about the android that's attacking us?" asked Goku in surprise.

"Not in such detail. But we could sense the incredibly destructive energy that has been released on your planet."

"Good. Then I won't have to explain much. The source of the energy is an android named Cell. He's destroyed many lives on Earth, and we need the Dragon Balls to reverse what he's done. But the problem is all of our Dragon Balls are gone because our Guardian fused with Piccolo."

"Piccolo?" asked Moori. "Ah, you mean the Namek that Nail is fused with!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Now, I was hoping that one of you guys would come and be our new Guardian!"

Most of the Namekians made sounds of disinterest in the proposal. Moori spoke up, saying, "I know. We do have one person here who would love to be your new Guardian. Dende!"

At the call, the Namekian child Gohan and Krillin had made friends with came forward. "His name is Dende," explained Moori. "And he's very good friends with Krillin, and your son Gohan. He's been talking about the Earth ever since. He misses Gohan very much, and I think he'd really like to see him."

"That'd be great," said Goku. "But would he be able to do the job?"

"Oh, of course! Dende may be young, but he's exceptionally gifted. He'll be a wonderful Guardian."

"Well then, you're hired." Goku shook Dende's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine," said Dende.

"Thanks a lot," said Goku to the rest of the Namekians. "We'll take good care of Dende from now on. I give you my word."

"Goodbye, everybody," said Dende, waving.

"Be a good Guardian, Dende," said Moori. He looked at Goku. "We shall keep your home in our thoughts."

Goku raised his fingers to his head and disappeared.

The others turned around in shock when Goku reappeared. "Hey," said the Saiyan. "Look who I brought home for dinner, everybody!"

"Dende!" said Piccolo in surprise. He looked at Goku. "Are you sure it's not too much for him? He's just a kid!"

"Hey, don't worry," said Goku. "Would you ask Gohan to come up here, and bring Krillin? But don't tell him Dende's here. I want it to be a surprise."

Piccolo complied. A few moments later, Gohan and Krillin appeared. Gohan had taken the time to throw his cape back on.

"Krillin!" shouted Dende in happiness. "Gohan! You're here!"

"Dende!?" asked Krillin, grinning."It's you!" The two ran over to say hello to their friend. "It's been so long! Sure is good to see you, Dende."

"So you're taking over Kami's position?" asked Gohan.

"I think," said Dende.

"Guardian of Earth," said Krillin. "Wow. That's one heck of a title."

"Now Dende," said Piccolo. "Are you absolutely certain you're ready to handle the Dragon Balls?"

"Lighten up, Piccolo," said Goku. "After all, the old guy told me that Dende was one of the most talented Nameks on their planet."

"Old guy?" asked Gohan in confusion.

"He's talking about our Elder Moori," explained Dende.

"That's right!" said Goku. "That old guy said that Dende has everything it takes to make a good Guardian for Earth."

"I should be able to make new Dragon Balls within 100 days," said Dende proudly.

"Oh no!" said Goku. "We really can't wait that long!"

Dende bowed his head, disappointed. "Hold on!" he said, getting an idea. "If you still have the old Dragon Balls, and the model of the Dragon, then I should be able to do it right away!"

"The old Dragon Balls are scattered across the Earth, turned into stone," said Piccolo.

"And yes!" said Mr. Popo. "The Dragon model is in my room!"

"What about wishes?" asked Krillin. "Can you make the Dragon grant three just like on Namek?"

"Sure!" said Dende.

"What about it's power?" asked Piccolo. "This isn't Namek, and with three wishes the Dragon might be weakened. Now think. Can you make it bring back all those killed by Cell with one wish?"

Dende put his hands to his head, thinking. "Well, I guess all I have to do is recannel some of it's energy into it's wishing power. But that way it can only grant two wishes each time."

"Good enough," said Piccolo. "Make the Dragon like that. Mr. Popo, bring us the model, please." He turned to see that Mr. Popo had already retrieved the model.

"Here we are," said Mr. Popo, handing the model to Dende. "Careful. I made this Dragon myself."

Dende set the model on the ground and raised his hands over it. He began chanting in Namekian. Tendrils of energy emerged from his fingers, wrapping their way into the Dragon model. Soon, it began to pulsate with light, and energy bursted out of it, heading into the sky, separating into seven individual beams, scattering across the Earth.

Dende lowered his hands. "It's all done. The Dragon can be summoned as soon as the Dragon Balls are gathered."

"I'll borrow Bulma's Dragon Radar," said Goku. "I'll go get them right away." He raised his fingers to his forehead, vanishing into thin air.

"ohh jeez i forgot to do my home work"gohan said and with that he used insant transmission to go home.

"is it me or is there really a change in gohan's behaviour" trunks wondered aloud

piccolo nodded and said "yes trunks we all have noticed it, it looks like he had changed a lot during his training in the hyperbolic time chamber but the question is what made him to change so?"


	7. Chapter 7

chapter- 5

Chi-Chi watched as her husband laced up his boots, getting ready to leave. The day had finally arrived- the Cell Games were here.

"Well," Goku said. "I'd better go get Gohan." Gohan had remained at Kami's Lookout, hanging out with Dende and the others until the day of the tournament.

"Please, be careful," said Chi-Chi. "Promise me that gohan will not be fighting"

"huuh, i better leave" goku said quickly as he started to run and used instant transmission

"GOKU GET BACK HERE , you didn't repond to my question"chi chi yelled but no vain goku had already left.

Gohan and the others looked up when they saw Goku appear. "Today's the day," he said "Where's Vegeta?" he asked, noticing that the Saiyan Prince wasn't present.

"He went on ahead," said Piccolo.

"I see," said Goku. "He must be pumped up from all his training. So, what level is he at?"

Nobody responded, all staring at the ground. "What's with the silent treatment?" asked Goku. "Anybody want to explain?"

"Goku," said Krillin. "We seem to have a bit of a snag here. It's about the Dragon. Dende made it so that all the people killed by Cell can be brought back with one wish. But unlike on Namek, this Dragon can't restore life to anyone who's died before."

"I'm sorry," said Dende, bowing his head. "I should have told you before I made it, Goku."

goku sighed "well let's just hope that every thing turns out fine"

"come on,let's get through this already i have lot of important thing's to do after this"gohan said a bit frustated and shot of into the sky.

"huhh goku do you have any idea why gohan seem's to be calm about this, i mean he doesn't seem to be worried at all"trunks asked

"i don't know trunk's "goku said

"we better leave" piccolo said

The group of warriors shot into the sky, flying towards the Cell Games, where the fate of the universe would be decided.

Just as the reporter reached the ring Mr. Satan, the cameraman, and Cell caught sight of an approaching power.

"Ah, Vegeta," said Cell. "I thought you would have learned by now."

Sure enough, it was the Saiyan Prince, who set down on the outside of the ring.

After staring at Vegeta for a few moments, the reporter shook himself and raised his microphone. "It appears we have another visitor. But I don't recognize him. He just came... flying in here unexpectedly."

"One of Cell's tricks," said Mr. Satan. "He defeated the Royal Army by planting bombs beforehand. I know all about his tricks."

"I'm not sure what he's doing here, so let's go ask him!" The reporter ran up to Vegeta. "Sir, who are you, and what are you doing here? And if you've just come to watch... back away from the ring before you get hurt!"

"Quiet," said Vegeta. "I've had enough of your insolence. Get out of my face."

The reporter moved back to Mr. Satan. "If you ask me, that guy's totally nuts! Have any thoughts, champ?" he asked Mr. Satan.

"Uh, well," said Mr. Satan, "he's probably just one of my fanatical fans."

The reporter checked his watch. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are just five minutes away from the Cell Games that will decide the fate of the Earth! As expected, only Mr. Satan has stepped forward to challenge Cell, but what more do we really need when we've got the World Champion of Martial Arts? Coming up, it's the fight of the century-"

He was distracted by a second figure flying up. It was Android 16, fully repaired, and improved. The Red Ribbon insignia on his armor had been covered up by a Capsule Corp. Logo.

"Wh.. where are they all coming from?" asked the reporter, bewildered.

"Uh, it's another one of those tricks!" said Mr. Satan.

"Well, what a surprise," said Cell to 16. "Android 16. You're still alive and kicking! And with beautiful repairs, no less."

"Cell just said something to the red haired guy," said the reporter. He turned to Mr. Satan. "Do you think those two know each other?"

"Who cares?" asked Mr. Satan. "You can tell by his outfit he's a nobody."

Cell turned to face a different direction. Smirking, he said, "Ah, there you are, Goku. And just in time. I can hardly wait."

Seven specks appeared in the sky, five glowing white, two glowing gold. "Keep... it... rolling," said the reporter to the cameraman, as they watched the group land behind Vegeta.

"Welcome, welcome everyone!" said Cell, smiling.

"why did they have to come" vegeta thought

"How..." asked the reporter. "How is it physically possible for all of them to fly?"

"I guess that trick's very... popular today," said Mr. Satan, sweating.

The cameraman pivoted to track Android 16 as he approached the fighters. "Android 16!" exclaimed Krillin. "You're back!"

"Yes, and thank you," said the android, smiling. "Thanks to your help, I am at last fully functional again."

Goku approached 16 and held out his hand. "My name is Goku," said the Saiyan.

"I know your name," said 16. "I was created for the purpose of destroying you, though I have chosen not to."

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter once again. "I'm not sure what to make of all these newcomers! I must say it's v-e-ery intriguing!"

"Hey," said Mr. Satan," don't forget about me!"

"Okay then" said Goku, cracking his knuckles. "Let's get this thing started, and if you want, I'll be first. What do you say, Vegeta?"

"Be my guest," said Vegeta. "We all know it will be me who ends up finishing off Cell."

"HEY!" shouted Mr. Satan. "DON'T YOU KNOW I'M THE CHAMP AROUND HERE!"

gohan was snickering "champion my foot i bet even mom could beat him"gohan thought

The reporter approached Goku. "Excuse me, sir," he said, "but I was just wondering if you or your friends were going to take part in the tournament?"

"Of course," said Goku. "I'll be going first."

"I've had about enough of you clowns!" shouted Mr. Satan, running forward and shoving the reporter out of the way. "And your stupid jokes! Now clear out of here before I get angry!"

"Don't blow a vein," said Gohan, disliking the man more and more with every word he said. He and his father never sought glory- but this man loved it, and would do anything for it. Gohan couldn't respect that.

Mr. Satan drew back in surprise at being talked to like that by a little kid. He started laughing. "I'm sorry, I forgot. You ignorant hicks have spent your whole lives playing banjo in the woods, so you don't realize that I, Hercule Satan, am the MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD!"

The Z-Fighters just stared at Mr. Satan "how can any one be so stupid"was the thought on every one's mind

"And the other challengers have been left totally speechless," said the reporter. "By the one and only MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD" announced the reporter

"Okay," said Mr. Satan. "Seeing as how you don't know who I am, I'll show you." He hopped out of the ring and pulled a boulder out of the ground, smashing it over his head. "Now who rules?" he taunted.

"Champion of all Martial Arts in the world!" shouted the reporter, "MR. SATAN!" He began chanting Mr. Satan, but stopped when everybody just stared at him like he was an idiot. "They... they aren't buying it at all!" he said to Mr. Satan.

"Let him go first," whispered Gohan to his father. "The only way we'll be able to convince him otherwise is to hurt him, and it'll be good for his ego."

"You think we should?" replied Goku.

"come on dad it will be funny to watch him thrown aside"gohan said

"It's time," said Cell suddenly. "Who will be the first to challenge?"

Mr. Satan stepped forward. "You're looking at him. Let's get it on!" He reached up, beginning to untie the rope on his cape.

"There's just no trying to stop him, Goku," said Krillin. "He just won't listen."

"I've gotta try," said Goku. He turned to the ring. "Listen, Mr. Satan. If you fight Cell you're going to get killed."

The reporter and Mr. Satan looked at each other, shrugging. "Okay, Lionel," said the reporter to his cameraman. "Get a close up of the guy with the big hair."

"Right," said the cameraman, pivoting to face Goku.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, "moments ago this long-haired guy had the audacity to tell the people's hero, Hercule Satan, to back down from the tournament! Imagine telling the Martial Arts Champion of the World he was going to be beaten! Having followed Mr. Satan's amazing career over the years, I have one question to ask this know-it-all brat. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"If that doofus wants to fight Cell first, then let him," said Krillin. "If he packs it in, we can just revive him with the Dragon Balls."

"It'll be good for his ego," repeated Gohan. "It's completely out of control."

"Well there seems to be no other choice," said Goku. He gave Mr. Satan the thumbs up.

"They've finally decided not to interfere," said the reporter. "And for those of you watching this unfold, you've got to be ecstatic."

"Let's go!" shouted Mr. Satan, assuming a fighting stance.

"It looks like our hero is ready to fight! It's hard to believe that Mr. Satan's iron hands are finally going to have their revenge on Cell for what he's done to the people of Earth! In mere moments, it will all be over, so don't you dare blink an eye!"

Mr. Satan charged at Cell, delivering a kick to the android's head. Cell didn't even blink or move a millimeter.

"I can't believe it!" shouted the reporter as Mr. Satan launched a flurry of punches at Cell. "Mr. Satan is absolutely amazing! The man never rests! He just keeps on attacking! Look at his speed, his agility! It's a veritable ballet of punches! He's too fast for Cell to even fight back! This is amazing!"

"And now for my finish!" shouted Mr. Satan. Cell finally got tired of the man and backhanded him out of the ring and into a cliff.

"To be honest, Gohan," said Krillin to the half-Saiyan, "I was cheering for Cell to win that little scrap."

"Look, he survived," said Piccolo. "I guess Cell didn't want to waste any energy on that weakling."

"He... he landed outside the ring," said the reporter, his eyes wide. "That means... our hero... has lost... the battle..."

"So," said Cell, turning to the Z-Fighters. "Let's get the tournament underway. Who will be first? Will it be you, Goku, who starts things off?"

"Let's do it," said Goku, entering the ring.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter- 8

Cell smiled as he watched Goku make his way to the side of the ring opposite him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the reporter, shaking with fear, "our last hope rested upon the shoulders of Mr. Satan. But now that he's lost, does this mean... we're all doomed?"

"This should be good," said Gohan, watching his father walk across the ring.

"Yeah," agreed Krillin.

"As I'm sure you know by now," said Cell, assuming a fighting stance, "I've been waiting for this. Killing the helpless quickly grows old. I'm counting on you for amusement while I test my body."

"I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us," said Goku, assuming his own stance.

"Perfection."

The cameraman turned as he noticed Mr. Satan making his way over to them. "Mr. Satan!" exclaimed the reporter, running over to the champion. "May I ask what happened to you there in the ring?"

"Hey, it's no big deal," said Mr. Satan. "I just lost my footing. When you've got the kind of power I have, the smallest slip will send you flying for miles."

"Huh," said the reporter, doubtful. "Is that a fact?"

"It is a fact!" screamed Mr. Satan. "But don't worry. Once I take a short break, relace my boots, I'll get back in there and squash that freak! Now who rules?"

"That ridiculous man hasn't realized his weakness," said Vegeta, staring at Mr. Satan. "His stupidity is beyond belief!"

"If you're just tuning in," the reporter was saying to the camera, "I have great news! Just moments ago Mr. Satan confided in me that he simply lost his footing in the ring. So once he ties his shoes, he'll be back for more! In the meantime we might as well get another preliminary bout over with. This time Cell's challenger will be the cocky guy with the big hair! But don't go too far away from your sets, folks, because this little skirmish shouldn't take long!"

"In my professional opinion," continued the reporter, "this could get pretty ugly for the guy. Hercule, any comments on the fight? Or, maybe some advice for the challenger?" He held his microphone up to Mr. Satan.

"Just by looking at the runt," said Mr. Satan, "all I can say is he better have a stretcher and an ambulance standing by!"

"Goku is just awesome!" said Yamcha, watching Goku.

"His form is flawless," said Tien.

"Just look at him," said Krillin. "He's standing right in front of Cell like it's just another day at the beach."

"Yeah," said Piccolo. "It would almost appear as if he's enjoying the moment."

"With all this new control over Super Saiyan," said Trunks, "he's by far the best chance this planet has."

Vegeta glanced over at Gohan, who was yawning a bit."what why is he so relaxed doesn't he understand the gravity of the situation"vegeta thought

"Ding," said Cell. Goku launched himself at the android, launching a kick at his head. Cell blocked it, then blocked the punch Goku threw.

Goku leapt over Cell's attempt to sweep his legs out from under him. Flipping backwards, he disappeared. Cell ducked under the kick that Goku launched at him, reappearing behind him. Goku sent an elbow, but Cell caught it, and Goku launched himself away again.

Landing on the other side of the ring, Goku shot towards Cell. Launching a wave of attacks, the android managed to dodge or block all of them, then delivered a shot right to Goku's face. Goku brought his foot up and kicked Cell in the face. The two landed, facing each other.

Gohan glanced over at Mr. Satan and the news crew, and was relatively pleased to see that the cocky champion's jaw was hanging loose, as he stared in shock at the fight. The reporter and cameraman both had the same expression of disbelief.

"Their strength appears to be equal," said Android 16, getting a reading on the fighters.

"And so far it looks like neither of them are even short of breath," said Yamcha.

"The... challenger seems to be stronger than we thought," said the reporter, wiping his face with a towel. "Now with his expert analysis, here's Mr. Satan." He held the microphone up to Mr. Satan, who didn't say anything, his jaw still dropped. "Uh, your thoughts?"

Mr. Satan snapped out of his trance. "I think it's a... good fight... and I could beat both of with one hand tied behind my back?" he said, more of a question than a statement. He laughed falsely.

Goku blocked a kick from Cell then launched himself into the air, disappearing. Mr. Satan and the reporter looked around for him, unable to follow his movements.

Cell blocked a few punches and kicks that seemed to come out of nowhere. Goku launched himself backwards, reappearing, getting himself out of the line of a punch that Cell threw.

Goku shot at Cell, throwing a punch. Cell blocked it, only it wasn't a punch- it was an after-image, and Goku punched the unsuspecting Cell a moment later, knocking the android to the edge of the ring. He kicked Cell, sending the android flying backwards.

"He's out!" shouted Krillin as Cell plummeted towards the ground. Unfortunately, the android caught himself a moment later, hovering back into the ring.

"Sorry," said Cell to Goku, "but did you think you'd defeated me?"

"I won't fall for your cheap pranks," said Goku. "I knew all along that it wouldn't be that easy to take you out, Cell."

"I thought it would be appropriate to play a little joke, since you aren't fighting me seriously."

"Hey, you're holding back as well."

"Little by little I shall reveal to you the perfect power that lies within me."

"Bring it on," said Goku, assuming a fighting stance. The two stared off for a few moments.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," said Cell finally. "Very much. I'm not surprised. As a Saiyan, fighting is all you live for."

"Are you saying you're any different?" asked Goku.

Cell chuckled. "That depends on who I'm fighting." He began walking towards Goku.

"Well then. I'll try not to disappoint you." Cell shot at Goku, who ducked under the punch and attempted to trip the android. The two phased out of sight.

"Where'd they go?" asked the reporter, once again unable to follow the movements of Cell and Goku. The two reappeared occasionally inside the ring. Finally, they took to the skies, trading flurries of blows.

"I've never seen anything like this," said the reporter, not thinking to look upwards. "They keep disappearing."

"It's just a cheap optical illusion," said Mr. Satan tepidly. "I've seen it before, see. It's all done with mirrors."

"Their speed!" said Yamcha, his eyes flickering back and forth, watching the fight. "It's incredible!"

"I can't keep up!" said Tien, his three eyes tracking the action.

_If you think that's fast,_ thought Vegeta, _wait until you see me._

The two suddenly reappeared behind the Z-Fighters, Goku launching punch after punch at Cell, who blocked every one. They vanished again.

"It looks like those two are at it again!" said the reporter.

"This is just what gives fighting a bad name," said Mr. Satan.

The two reappeared high over the ring, grappling with each other. Goku kicked Cell in the stomach, sending him flying upwards. Phasing out, he reappeared behind Cell, elbowing him towards the ring.

The two reappeared, Cell launching waves of punches at Goku, knocking him towards the edge of the ring.

"It looks like Cell's taken control!" said Trunks, watching as Goku drew closer and closer.

"But dad is not taking this seriously" said Gohan.

"What?" asked Trunks, shocked.

Cell launched one final punch in an attempt to knock Goku out of the ring, but it passed only through an after-image. Cell smirked, turning around and facing Goku. "Oh, you're good," said the android. "But I suppose that was a good enough warm-up."

"Yeah," said Goku.

Mr. Satan's jaw dropped again. "That was just their warm-up?" asked the reporter, disbelieving.

"Well," said Krillin, "it looks like they're ready to get down to it for real."

Goku crossed his arms and began powering up, his aura flaring around him, sending the reporter and Mr. Satan into shock.

"What power!" said Yamcha.

"That's for sure!" said Tien.

"That's incredible!" said Trunks.

"I... can't believe this is happening!" said Piccolo.

Goku raised his hands in the air, a tremendous wind blowing from him, sending some of the Z-Fighters a few inches backwards, and blowing the news crew and Mr. Satan backwards.

The reporter sat up and looked around. "Ladies and gentlemen," he said, realizing he was still broadcasting, "I cannot believe what just happened! I've never seen anything quite like it. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it! Could it be an optical illusion?" He took off his glasses and wiped them off on his towel. "He can't really be glowing- yep, he's glowing, alright! My friends, could this newcomer be battery powered or does he possess some sort of otherworldy power that you and I can't possibly comprehend?"

"Ha!" said Mr. Satan, sitting up. "It's a trick! Yeah!"

Cell smiled and began powering up. The results were the same as when Goku powered up, just windy the entire time instead of at the end.

"What's happening out there?" asked the reporter, sitting up yet again. "Cell is glowing just like the other guy!"

"I tell you, it's gotta be some kind of trick!" said Mr. Satan.

The two shot at each other, moving all around the ring in a flash, trading blows at incredible speeds.

"oh no now cell has an upper hand in the fight" krillin said worried

Goku was on the defensive, Cell throwing punches that the Saiyan barely managed to dodge or block, being forced backwards.

"Wow," said Krillin. "They're fast. Look at them go." Vegeta gritted his teeth, unable to believe the two's power.

"huuh cell is more powerful that i thought i guess i have to use my super saiyan transformation to beat him"gohan thought


	9. Chapter 9

chapter- 9

The two broke off from their grapple match, trading blows with each other again, still dead even in everything.

Goku broke back, shooting up into the sky. Cell merely watched as Goku stopped.

"Look guys," said Krillin. "What's he doing?"

"_Ka... me..._" said Goku, beginning the chant to the wave taught to him by Master Roshi.

"Everyone, get down!" shouted Piccolo. "Move! Goku's releasing the Kamehameha wave!"

"Goku wouldn't dare use the Kamehameha Wave attack from there," said Cell. "He'll destroy the Earth if he does!"

"Just relax, guys," said Krillin. "Goku's crazy, but he's not _that_ crazy. There's nothing to worry about!"

"_ha... me..._" continued Goku, moving his hands to his side. Suddenly, he vanished.

"_HA!_" shouted Goku, reappearing directly in front of Cell. The fully powered Kamehameha Wave smashed into Cell, ripping the Android's head and arms off.

"Did you see that?" asked Yamcha, staring at what remained of Cell lying on the ground. "Goku blasted Cell into pieces! Nobody could survive the Kamehameha wave at that close range."

"It's not over yet," said Piccolo. Everybody but Gohan turned to face him in shock. "Just watch."

Sure enough, the legs and torso of Cell jumped to their feet. Within seconds, a new head, shoulders, and arms had emerged, the head wearing a confident smirk.

"Oh, my!" shouted the reporter. "Cell has just sprouted a new head! Is this another one of his tricks?" he asked to Mr. Satan, who didn't answer, cringing in fear.

"I should have known that you could regenerate," said Goku.

"Of course," said Cell, stretching his new limbs. "Thanks to Piccolo's cell."

"I may not have beaten you with that blast, Cell, but I can sense that your power level has gone down sharply because of it."

"Perhaps," said Cell. "But you're the one who seems to have trouble catching his breath. I know what you did. You pushed most of your energy into that last attack, but I'm still standing, and all your power is drained, which means your fight is over."

"That's not true!" said Goku, flaring his aura around him, powering up.

"Then I'll show you," said Cell, also powering up.

Finally, Goku launched at Cell, who leaned out of the way of the punch, then delivered a punch directly to Goku's face

"No!" shouted Gohan, realizing that his father was far weaker than he had been. "He's drained too much of his energy! I don't know if he'll be able to make it through this!"

His doubts were quieted when Goku spun around, delivering a kick to Cell's head. The two began trading blows, each getting in hits on the other.

"Cell's come out swinging, and the unknown challenger seems to be using his face to block!" observed the reporter. "That's got to hurt!"

The two continued to trade blows, the force from their punches causing the ground to shake.

"They're both so strong!" shouted the reporter, trying to keep his footing. "The entire earth seems to be shaking! I can feel it moving under my feet!"

Cell leapt up into the air, Goku in pursuit. Cell shot an energy beam, but Goku phased away, reappearing behind Cell and launching a punch at the android. Cell reeled from the blow, but phased out of the way of the follow-up kick.

Cell reappeared behind Goku, smashing him in the back. As Goku plummeted, Cell attempted to drop-kick him, but Goku once again phased away. Cell phased behind him, resulting in a game of the two trying to get behind the other.

"Goku was counting on that last attack to finish Cell off!" said Piccolo. "I don't know how much longer he can keep this up!"

"huump it looks like i should take his place now"gohan thought

Cell and Goku had gone back to trading with each other. Both got in a punch on the other's face simultaneously. They drew back, catching their breath.

"Is this battle too much for you, Goku?" asked Cell.

"No!" shouted Goku, launching himself at Cell, who simply raised a knee and hit the Saiyan in the stomach. He grabbed onto Goku's shirt, and held him there, delivering a punch to the face. Goku flew back into a cliff, burying himself in the rubble.

Cell shot at where Goku was buried, but the Saiyan emerged in an explosion, launching waves upon waves of energy at Cell, who crossed his arms to block Goku's attacks.

"Yeah," said Krillin. "He's got him now! Finish that monster off for good, Goku!"

"The golden-topped titan is attacking Cell with everything he's got!" said the reporter, while taking cover behind a rock. "This could really be it folks! It looks like Cell's in really big trouble now!"

Suddenly, Cell threw out his arms, screaming. An orb of crackling purple energy emitted from him, expanding until it's radius was the same as the distance between him and Goku. Goku's attacks exploded harmlessly against it's side. Goku stopped, realizing his attacks were ineffective.

"Both of their power levels have dropped tremendously," said Piccolo. "But Goku's is dropping... much faster! If he doesn't act soon, Goku is going to lose."

"Are you feeling tired, Goku?" asked Cell. "You've lost a lot of strength. Why don't you take a breather? Perhaps one of those Sensu beans would help you."

"Hey," said Trunks, turning to face Krillin. "This is our chance! If Goku gets a Sensu Bean, he can get his strength back and take Cell down!"

"That's right!" said Yamcha. "Cell said he could!"

"We will wait," said Piccolo. Gohan looked up at his mentor in surprise.

Trunks also looked at Piccolo in shock. "Wait for what? He needs a Sensu bean."

"Quiet, boy," said Vegeta. "Where is your honor? Like all pure-blooded Saiyans, Kakarot would rather die fighting than win with one of those disgraceful Sensu beans as his crutch. He trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as we did. Now let's see what he can do." He turned back to look at Goku and Cell.

"No, we can't," said Trunks. "Goku doesn't have the strength. Don't you see what will happen if he keeps going like this?"

"If this continues," said Vegeta dramatically, "he will die."

"But that will be his decision to make," said Vegeta. "It is painfully clear at this point that no one in this group is stronger than Kakarot is. Not even myself. So he deserves to have the fight of a true warrior. And that means to the death."

Cell suddenly phased into the path of the bean, catching it. He laughed. "Did you really think I was going to let him take this?" he asked Trunks. Cell popped the bean into his own mouth, restoring his power.

"it's about time"gohan thought "that's it i had enough ,hey cell why don't we both fight"gohan challenged

every one in the area were shocked including cell

"ha-ha-ha-ha-ah-ah stop joking kid if your father can't beat me what makes you think that you can"cell mocked gohan

"gohan what are you doing you will get your selves killed"piccolo warned

"don't worry piccolo,i know what i am doing"gohan said

gohan teleported behind goku and grabbed him and handed him to krillin

"hey krillin will you take care of dad for a while"gohan requested

"s-uu-ure-eee"krillin said his head was still string with the event's occuring

"so let's get started "gohan said as he took on a stance.

"you actually intend to go with it?"cell question's

gohan didn't reply he simply started powering up and the whole earth started shaking


	10. Chapter 10

chapter- 9

Gohan hunched over, his aura flaring wildly. He began screaming in effort, his aura changing from flames to a blazing torrent, surrounding him in a full circle. The entire planet began shaking from the incredible power boost Gohan was reviecing. The blue lightning that had accompanied him increased in intensity tenfold. His tail, which had unraveled from his waist, glowed a bright blue color then faded.

everyone in the area were shocked woth the amount of power gohan was radiating

"unbelievable gohan's power is much more than goku's"piccolo thought

"great first kakarot surpasses me and now his son"vegeta thought bitterly

"how can a kid have this much power"cell thought

"well what do you think?" gohan asked

Cell was staring in shock at the amount of power the half-Saiyan was displaying. "Well," said Cell, regaining his confidence, "it seems I underestimated your power. Now the game will really get exciting!"

"Yes!" shouted Cell, raising a hand to block the punch, but only an after-image reached him. He looked up into the sky, where Gohan had reappeared, hovering overhead.

Cell scowled, shooting into the sky after Gohan. Gohan launched a kick, but Cell's image passed right through him. Gohan turned, seeing that Cell was hovering overhead.

Goku looked up as he swallowed the Sensu bean Trunks had given him. Trunks and Piccolo looked up, trying to see what he was looking at. They were surprised when they saw Gohan facing off fearlessly against Cell.

Cell flew at Gohan, launching a flurry of punches that the half-Saiyan managed to dodge with ease.

"Stop mocking me!" said Cell in frustration, throwing a kick. Gohan raised one arm and blocked it easily. Pushing Cell's leg back, it was his turn to go on the offensive, Cell barely managing to dodge the flurry of punches and kicks Gohan sent at him.

Cell and Gohan started trading blows evenly, both blocking or dodging whatever the other threw at them, though Gohan did it with considerable more ease than Cell.

"It's..." said Vegeta, shocked, "it's like Gohan isn't even trying!"

"His power greatly surpasses that of Cell," said Android 16, his sensors getting reading on the two fighters.

"incredible how in the world did gohan achieve this kind of power?"goku wondered aloud

the others could only node at goku's comment

Cell shot an energy beam at Gohan, who smacked it away. The android charged at the half-Saiyan, but Gohan always moved out of the way at the last second. Flying towards the ground in pursuit, right in front of the news crew and Mr. Satan, Cell launched a final attack, but Gohan phased out of sight.

"Okay," said Mr. Satan, "I admit this kid is good, but still, I could beat him with one hand."

Cell and Gohan shot at each other, every punch being met by one of the opponent's own. The shockwaves from the forces of the punches meeting were blasting through the sky.

"You're mine!" shouted Cell, launching an energy-filled punch at Gohan, who leapt out of the way at the last second. The energy exploded on the desert floor.

Cell looked up in frustration. Gohan set down Mr. Satan and the reporter, the camera man already behind him.

"How did he do that?" asked Cell, snarling in frustration. Gohan hovered down off the cliff he'd been standing on.

"That's it, Gohan," said Goku from where he was watching.

"He's winning!" said Krillin, his eyes wide open.

"It's almost too good to be true," said Tien, all three eyes wide open.

Cell brought his fist back, launching a punch at Gohan. Gohan ducked under the blow and sent his feet at Cell's legs, attempting to trip the android, but Cell jumped over the blow and shot into the air.

Gohan launched himself in pursuit. Cell launched a wave of punches at Gohan, but the half-Saiyan easily dodged all of them.

"Why do my punches always miss you?" shouted Cell in immense frustration. "Enough of this!" He'd managed to back Gohan up against another cliff. He launched one final punch, but it only hit the cliff side, shattering the cliff into smaller rocks.

"You!" said Cell, turning around and finding himself face to face with Gohan. He began snarling in anger, exploding his energy around him. When the light cleared, Gohan was completely unharmed, still hovering exactly where he had been.

Gohan flew backwards, landing on the ground, still glaring at Cell. "I've had it!" said Cell, landing directly in front of Gohan. He regained a confident smirk. "Don't get too confident, for I have yet to show you what I'm truly capable of. But you will see soon enough."

"Can it," said Gohan. Cell looked at him in surprise.

"Ah, a cheeky one," said Cell, his smirk still plastered on his face. "Well then, let's see how you fare against me when I fight at full strength."

"Where is that fiend hiding all of his power?" asked Vegeta, frustrated.

"He's only bluffing," said Trunks. "He's trying to scare Gohan."

Cell assumed his preferred power-up stance and started yelling. His aura flashed around him, and an immense wind came off of him, blowing Mr. Satan and the news crew away.

"I've been waiting for you to turn it up," said Gohan, unmoved by the incredible force emerging from Cell.

"Well I guess this shoots my theory out the window," said Trunks, covering his eyes from the dust being blown up into the air.

"Incredible!" exclaimed Vegeta.

"He's making the whole Earth shake!" exclaimed Piccolo.

"This freak's totally out of control!" said Krillin. "But how do you stop something like that?"

"So, kid," said Cell, straightening up, "are you impressed by what you see?" He was so confident in his supreme full perfect fighting power.

"it was a good battle kid, you have pushed me far enough to use my full power, you can't win now "cell said "even if you manage to destroy a arm of mine it will simply regenerate back you can't win now"cell said with a smirk

"oh no we are doomed now no one can beat cell"krillin said in worry

"dammn, even after going through all this were are still far inferior to cell"trunks said"

"so are you ready do die?"cell said

"hah-ah-hah-aahh-ah-ha-ha-h-aha"gohan laughed as if what cell said was the funniest thing in the world

the z fighters were shocked 'why is he laughing'everyone of them thought

"why are you laughing"cell asked frustated .he was an android and he loved inflicting pain and fear in people and he thought he would frighten the boy but he is laughing?

"i can't believe that you forgot about IT"gohan said mockingly

"forgot what"cell demanded


	11. Chapter 11

PREVIOUSLY

"why are you laughing"cell asked frustated .he was an android and he loved inflicting pain and fear in people and he thought he would frighten the boy but he is laughing?

"i can't believe that you forgot about IT"gohan said mockingly

"forgot what"cell demanded

chapter- 11

"the fact that i haven't transformed"gohan said

"transformed?,what do you mean?"cell questioned before his eyes widened in realization .a cold sweat started to run through his vein's

"yeah, i am not even a super saiyan"gohan within a fraction of second gohan transformed into a super saiyan

"so you still think you have a chance against me"gohan asked innocently

"no-o-non it can't be there is no way a brat like you could posses that much power"cell said shuddering a little

The z warrior's jaws dropped on the floor they thought gohan was strong before transforming but now that's CRAZY

"now i will beat you in 5 second's"gohan said smirking and he lauched himself towards cell ,grabbed him,and threw him high in the a air and sent a small kii blast which disintergrated him and all this happened in... 5 seconds

"huu-h "was the only this goku could mutter aloud dumbly

"did that just happen"trunks asked still shocked from the event's that took place

"i cannot believe it gentle men it look's like this small boy had beat cell "announcer announced as he finally came behind the rock behind which he was hiding the whole time.

"HEY, i could have done that too"mr satan said but no one was paying any attention towards him

"will you guys stop starring for a while AND LETS GO BACK TO THE OUTLOOK i am hungry"gohan whined

everybody just sweat dropped and fell backwards animated style excluding vegeta

"what in the world"piccolo muttered to himself.

"goo-gohan we will go to the outlook for now ,but you have to explain how became so powerful"goku asked

"To think we were worried," said Krillin, smiling. "Not one of us died! And even better, we can wish everyone else that Cell killed back to life!"

"Yes," said Android 16, smiling at the thought of Cell's defeat being complete. "It is only a shame Cell managed to absorb 17 and 18. They would enjoy knowing of Cell's defeat."

"16," said Gohan, turning to the big android. "When we wish everyone back, they should come back too."

"Why should we let them?" asked Trunks. "They're androids, just like Cell. They're a menace to the Earth."

"Just because they're evil in your time doesn't mean they're evil in this time," said Gohan. "If you haven't noticed, they didn't go on a killing spree. Besides, now me, dad, you, and Vegeta are all strong enough to defeat them even if they do. They deserve a second chance."

Trunks grimaced. "You're right," he finally conceded. "The changes in our time lines made the androids different here." He looked at 16. "Sorry to call you guys a menace to the Earth."

"Trunks came from the future," explained Krillin to 16. "In his time, Androids 17 and 18 went on a killing spree, killing all of us except him, and destroying the world."

"He is forgiven," said 16. "17 and 18 are different than that. They can make choices. They do not wish to hurt the world. And now, as you said, there are enough of you to stop them even if they did."

Gohan and the other Z-warriors landed on the Lookout in silence.

"You did it," Dende shouted greeting the warriors. "Do you need healed?" he asked after getting a closer look at Gohan.

"No," Gohan replied. "I should be alright."

"Let's wish everyone Cell killed back," Krillin spoke up breaking the somber mood.

"Right," Gohan said as Dende spread out the Dragonballs.

"Arise Shenron," the Guardian.

In an instant the sky turned black and with a flash of light the dragon appeared. "You who have summoned me, I will grant you two wishes."

"I wish for everyone killed by the monster Cell to be restored to life."dende asked

"It is done," the dragon said as his eyes flashed red. "What is your second wish?"

"I have one," Krillin said. "I wish for Androids Sixteen, Seventeen, and Eighteen to be made into normal humans without losing their power."

"That is not within my power," Shenron boomed.

"Then can you at least remove the bombs from them," Krillin asked.

"It is done," Shenron boomed as his eyes flashed again. "Farewell." With that the dragon was gone with a flash of light. The Dragonballs instantly turned to stone and scattered across the earth.

"Don't think I'm going to fall in love with you because of you wish," Eighteen said

she walked toward's gohan and kissed him on the cheek "that's for killing cell,and by the way you are quiet a looker"she said and left the out look.

gohan's cheeks blushed bright red as the rest of the Z-warriors laughed at him. krillin looked at gohan with jealousy

"i don't think your girlfriend would like that gohan"goku said still chuckling a bit

"what a minute gohan you have got your self a girlfriend"yamcha asked surprised

"DAD HOW MANY TIME SHOULD I TELL YOU LIME IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"GOHAN SHOUTED

"huuh i didn't say anything about lime now did i"goku replied innocently

"great when did dad become so sharp"gohan thought

"ENOUGH of this brat tell me how you acquired such power"vegeta asked.[more like demanded]

"how about i say about this later we have a party to celebrate i will tell tommorow at the reunion"gohan said

"fine "vegeta spat and left the outlook in frustation

"I'm pretty sure Chi-Chi, Master Roshi, and Bulma would kill us all if we didn't give them the good news right away," said Goku. "Hey, I have an idea? Why don't we have a celebration tomorrow at the Lookout, and we'll do it there? We'll bring everybody. That way, Mr. Popo and Dende won't be left out."and he used instant transmission while holding gohan

Master Roshi and Bulma looked up in surprise as they reappeared at Kame House.

"You're back!" shouted Bulma. "Did you defeat Cell?"

"Yeah," said Goku. "Cell is gone for good, and he's never coming back."

"I can't believe it!" shouted Bulma, giving Goku a hug. "I knew you could do it, Goku, I knew it!"

"Actually," said Goku, "Gohan did it. I was about to die, and he stepped in and defeated Cell."

Master Roshi looked the half-Saiyan up and down. "Yep, I knew it," he said. "You may be suppressing your power significantly, but it's still larger than your old man's."

"Wow," said Bulma, looking at Gohan. "Your mom's going to freak when she finds out how strong you've become!"

Chi-Chi and her father, the Ox King, looked up in surprise as Goku and Gohan both reappeared, relatively unharmed. Goku's damage had been healed by the Sensu bean, and Gohan was only sporting a few cuts and one bruise on his jaw, where he'd allowed Cell to get a free punch.

"You're all right!" shouted Chi-Chi, running forward and giving her son a hug. "I saw you start powering up, then the TV went out, the Earth started shaking, and I didn't know if you were still alive!"

"I'm fine," said Gohan, returning the hug very carefully, so as not to harm his mom with his new powers.

"So, what happened?" asked Ox King. "Did you defeat Cell, Goku?"

"No," said Goku. "Gohan did."

It took a second for the brunt of that statement to set into the two. "Gohan defeated Cell?" asked Chi-Chi, in shock. "How?"

"simple i am stronger than him"gohan replied plainly


	12. Chapter 12

ch 12

IT has been 3 day's since cell was deeated ,everyone in the world was celebrating the defeat of the people in the world knew that a mysterious boy had beaten cell but they didn't knew who he was so they started calling him the golden fighter as he could turn his hair we move on to the west city in the capsule corps you could see a variety opeople gathered toghter for a party and a fare well as well.

"hey guy's where are goku and gohan"bulma asked

"no idea, but don't worry they will soon be here i heard of chi-ch asking gohan to study everything he has missed during these three years"krillin said chuckling a bit

"He better come ,he still has to explain how he got all that power"vegeta said

suddenly the son family appeared in front of them

"hey guy's"goku greeted them

"hey goku, gohan, chi-chi how have you been"bulma asked

"yeah we are fine bulma, and you won't believe this"chi-chi said

"whaatt?"krillin asked

"I AM PREGNANT"chi-chi replied

"wow congratulations"krillin said

"wow chi-chi it looks like trunks will have a playmate then"bulma said

"yeah "chi- chi replied

"ENOUGH OF THIS STUPIDITY"vegeta shouted"BRAT, HOW DID YOU BECOME SO STRONG ANSWER ME"

"GAH VEGETA CAN YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND ASK A LITTLE polietly" gohan shouted back

"i am the prince of all saiyans i will speak as i wish"vegeta said trying to protect his pride

"if you ever mention about that prince garbage thing i am GONNA SKIN YOU ALIVE YOU GET THAT"gohan shouted glaring at the prince

well not everyone were suprised as they got used to it but the others as bulma ,chi-chi,oolong and the others non fighters of the z gang were shocked to see this.

'well fine tell me how you got so strong"vegeta asked as polietly as he could

"yes gohan we wolud like to know it all as well"goku asked

"yeah you even became stronger than you father"krillin said

"hmmm let's just say that i was stronger than dad since i could remember"gohan replied

"? since you could remember, what do you mean"vegeta questioned

"just as i was saying i was stronger than my father since i was a baby"gohan replied

"what don't try to trick us brat"vegeta said

"nope that true ,if you want a proof you could ask dad,piccolo and krillin that how i beat garlic jr before raditz came to earth"gohan relied

"yeah he is right"piccolo said and continued"we lost all the hope both myself and goku were injuired and garlic jr was at his full power,we didnt think we would survive,but just then gohan appeared from the rubble and pushed garlic jr inside and threw him the dead zone when he was 3 "piccolo said

"what?"vegeta shrieked surprised by this statement

"yeah, and remember back when we were fighting you for the first time vegeta i could almost go par with you"gohan said

"and back on namek when we were fighting against freiza"gohan continued

"yeah i remember that" krillin said

"i almost killed frieza twice in his 2nd and 3rd form"gohan said "and by then i already surpassed dad"

"then tell me why wren't you able to beat the androids before you went into the chamber"vegeta questioned

"well the only reason i was weak although i was strong because i was scared, scared about everything i always thought my self as the weak and always depended on others"gohan replied and continued"so inside the time chamber i realised it and stared to power up with new confidence and to my surprise i turn into a super saiyan quite easily"

"so you mean to say that you were more powerful than goku since you were BORN"krillin shireked

"yeah"gohan replied little nervously'hmm i hope that has worked' gohan thought

"yeah i guess that explains it, well done brat look like you have finally started to act as a true saiyan"vegeta said

now THIS was a shocked vegeta complimenting some one other that himself and gohan of them all

"well unlike your baka father looks like you have true saiyan blood in you and you have decided to accept it"vegeta said beamingly actually he was proud of gohan that he could stand up to him and argue back whoever insulted him'hmm looks like there is a hope for saiyan race afterall'vegeta thought

'hmmm looks like i have to take a life insurance, these sudden changes seem to make me go through a heart attack' krillin thought

"can we celebrate now i think i had explained all that i needed to"gohan said


End file.
